


Obedient servant

by CaptainhookSimp



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Villians, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainhookSimp/pseuds/CaptainhookSimp
Relationships: James hook/Jafar





	Obedient servant

Hook POV

I had woke up in a foreign place, the air smelled of rich spices and it was very noisy.First thing Hook was fighting Pan on skull rock and Next thing i was here, I got up and looked around it looked like i was in a middle eastern type setting, "Excuse me what place is this"Hook said asking a woman nearby "Agrabah"she said, I walked away confused i never heard of Agrabah before.

As i was walking down the streets, I heard a loud bang as a man ran by me and threw a bag in my hand, before i could react two large men came behind me and grabbed me by the arms "So you like to steal eh,well we have a place for little thieves like you"One guard said.I was confised on what they were talking about, i hadn't stolen anything "What i didn't steal anything, let go of me"Hook said as he tried to wiggle free, when the stopped we were infront of a palace and we went inside "Sultan we found this thief stealing gold"The guard said, I look up to see a small man in a throne and a tall lanky man beside him "take him to the dungeon"Sultan said before they toke off, the lanky man spoke "wait your Sultan let me take him to the dungeon for you"Jafar said,The Sultan nodded and the guards toke off.

Jafar POV

As i walked this strange fellow down, i noticed he didn't look like he was from here, but i must say he had a fine physique "So what's your name"Jafar asked,"James"Hook replied. "Well the names Jafar and, I must say James you are quite the handsome fellow"Jafar cooed ,"Thanks"Hook said.As we got to the dungeon I got little idea, it had been a long time since i been with someone and nobody would hear us from down here.

I took him into my secret lair, where i sat him down "This is strange looking dungeon"Hook said as their were potions bottles and books everywhere."Hmm a shame to put a pretty mouth like this to waste"Jafar said as he pressed his finger to Hook's lips, Hook looked confused before he could say anything Jafar had waved his staff and put Hook under a trance "You will obey everything i tell you to do. Hook nodded in respond

I was pleased to see him like this, like an innocent little puppy listening to my every command, "Open wide"Jafar said as he pulled out his cock and Hook obeyed, at first Jafar put the tip in before jerking his hips foward, making James swallow it whole. "Now suck"Jafar said, Hook started suckling on my cock whilst bobbing his head up and down,I groaned feeling the suction of Hook's mouth as his throat massaged my dick."My sweet pet I must say you really out do yourself"Jafar cooed as he stroked James hair, I felt closer to climax I started to grow impatient with James slow pace so finished this myself, Jafar thrusted his hips foward violently face fucking James, before hold his head down as he came in the back of his throat. "Wonderful but we've just started"Jafar said.

"Strip for me"Jafar yelled, Jafar watched in the delight as Hook took off his clothes slowly until he was completely naked,I explored his body, caressing him biting pinching perk nipple and sucking it,pulling delicious moans from him.I loved to tease a person before making love to them, to see him beg for release brings a smile to my face. I lick my finger, and trail to his body straight to his hole and, circle the rim I pressed my lips to his exploring his mouth with my tongue, as i breach the ring of muscle moving my finger in and out.As i fingered James i feel around for his prostate before pressing it, James felt out small gasps,I left small kisses on his neck after that,I believe he was about ready "On your back"Jafar said.

James got on his back and spread his legs, Jafar pressed my dick against his hole before pushing deep into James entrance making the sea captain scream, I thristed into him as hard as i could, I watched as James squirmed around,his face flushed and his eyes clenched shut, i circle my finger around his nipples flicking it.I wanted to make James scream as i filled him,Jafar angled himself where he'll hit James prostate and started slamming into it, James let out screams of pleasure as his nerves were electrified with pure bliss. Jafar jerked James off timing it with each thrust, I basically fucked his brain out his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and, tears at the corner of his eyes, Jafar then felt James tighten around him as he arched his back,cumming on his stomach.Jafar started grinding on James prostate overstimulating him, "Since you've been sich a good pet, it's time you had a treat"Jafar said before thrusting deep into James painting his inside white.

The poor thing had passed out, Jafar sat their satisfied and he was thinking on whether to keep James or not,but before he could make that decision James had disappeared. 

Hook POV

I woke in the middle of the woods naked, confused on what happened i remembered i went to that strange middle eastern place, but anything that happened after that was a blur.The problem now was how am i gonna get back to the ship without being embarrassed.


End file.
